


Thank you for everthing Yuuri!

by Xicae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst?, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor yuri plisetsky, Sad Victor Nikiforov, grandprixfinal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xicae/pseuds/Xicae
Summary: Viktor learned about the missing feeling he had lost after becoming a living legend in the skating world all due to an incident involving a drunk Japanese man.





	

Viktor had everything but he also had nothing. 5 time champion and yet he felt like he never won anything. It was years after winning then he realised that this was not what he wanted. 

People might think that I am living a blissful life. Bathing in riches, holding world records, winning gold in various competitions. But they just don't see how i'm breaking apart inside. I'm lonely. Very lonely. The older I grew, the more I understands the world, the more distant I became. Every picture taken was not who he really is. I had put up a fake front to please the crowd. I could never let anyone see the pain I'm holding.

I thought I would never find the missing feeling I needed till that day. Yuuri Katsuki clings onto me,drunk, asking me to be his coach. Something could be felt at that very moment. It was that moment Viktor decided that he must be with this Japanese man.

I flew all the way to Japan just to be with Yuuri, bringing makkachin along. Just seeing Yuuri skating to his programme prompted him to go and find Yuuri. I had left everything behind in Russia. I'm not going back and is not going to regret it. 

Every day spent in Japan, I can feel myself getting happier. The sad lonely feeling was disappearing. Being with Yuuri gave me strength and a feeling I could yet to describe. Even though Yuuri avoided me and stayed away from me at first, he slowly warmed up and got closer. Nothing can make me leave anymore.

It has been months after I had left Russia and went to Japan. I had became Yuuri's coach and now is at the Grand Prix Final at Barcelona. Tomorrow is the free skate and Yuri wanted to talk to me.

"What would he want to talk to me about?" 

Viktor kept thinking. When finally they sat down together, Yuuri finally said something.... but it wasn't what Viktor wants to hear.

"After the final, let's end this."

He wants to end this and wanted to retire after this Grand Prix Final. What? Why? Did I do something wrong? Does he not like me anymore? Does he hate me? Did he find someone else? Why does he want to leave me? We were happy together a few days ago. We promised not to leave each other. We gave each other rings. Why does he want to leave? Unknowingly tears flowed down. He can't stop thinking on why does Yuuri want to end this. He blamed himself for everything. 

"I can't believe Yuuri Katsuki is such a selfish person"

He tried to explain that he doesn't want me to stop skating just because of him. How could I possibly return to skating when he's retiring?! I left everything behind because I choose him over anything and he's telling me to go back?! 

We agreed that after the Grand Prix Final, we will decide on our own decisions. I don't want to leave him. I don't want to lose my happiness. I can't lose him. I can lose everything but not him. Not Yuuri.

It was his turn. The song started playing. Yuri on ice. It is our favourite. Everything about that song screamed love. As he was skating, I could feel the emotions radiating from him. I know he doesn't want to leave me. I don't want to leave him. We want each other. He stretches out his arms as if to hold me. His last jump. He did it. The quadruple flip. I was beyond happy for him. He skated the most beautiful programme ever. I called out to him with open arms but I can see him crying. He stood there not wanting to come back to the kiss and cry. I know what he's thinking. When he comes back, everything about us is over. 

While waiting for his scores, I kept thinking. Should I go back to competitive skating? Is that what Yuuri really think I want? 

"YUURI KATSUKI HAS BROKEN VIKTOR NIKIFOROV'S LONG TIME WORLD RECORD"

Ah. He's going to win. After this he's going to retire. Maybe I should come back. I gave him a hug and told him what he wanted to heart He was so happy for me when I said I was coming back to the ice but inside I was dying.

I left Yuuri and went to find the one person that can only help me. I found Yakov and Yuri on time before Yuri went out. I told that about Yuuri's decision. Yuri couldn't believe what I was saying was true. Despite being mean to him, Yuri did care for Yuuri and wanted to the best for him on ice and didn't actually want him to retire. I could feel tears coming on as I told them and gave Yuri a hug.

"Please help me stop him. Win this. I don't want to lose him."

I whispered to him and hugged him tighter. He tensed and gave me a pat on the back. As he walked away he gave me a thumbs up. All I could do now was hope.

The moment Yuri ended his programme, he broke down crying. He fell in the middle of his skate and thought he wasn't able to win anymore. He let Viktor down. He let himself down. If only he didn't fall.

Yuri Plisetsky won after all with Yuuri Katsuki placing second by a slight bargain. Viktor silently cheered that Yuuri didn't win gold but was very proud that he got placed on the podium. After the ceremony, Yuuri asked me to stay with him and coach him for another year. Of course I said yes but I couldn't let him go. We hugged each other, happy that we still could be together and I want to make sure nothing could ever separate us.

I never knew someone could make me feel this way. All this happened just because he was drunk but I am happy that it happened. Now back even in Russia, my happiness never faded away. My life is brighter. I see things with much more colour. My heart felt warm. I don't feel lonely anymore. The feeling that was missing has been found, and all this is caused by one person. I will never regret flying across the world for him as now I have someone that will always be there for me. I have found out what was the feeling that has been missing from my life. It was love..... and I love him with all my heart. Thank you for everything.

"Yuuri!"

**Author's Note:**

> Ya hi! This is my first fic and sorry if it's bad because this fix was actually unplanned and i wrote it on impulse. I just can't believe I manage to write all this as everything just came to me while I was writing it. :p I do hope you guys enjoyed it <3


End file.
